


Birth in a Big Green Bathtub

by Godsliltippy



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, baby!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:06:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godsliltippy/pseuds/Godsliltippy
Summary: Virgil and a baby[I believe this was a writing prompt that flew into and out of my tumblr message box! I cant remember who asked for it :P but here it is]





	Birth in a Big Green Bathtub

“Gordon…”

 

The breathing was coming faster now, but he was having a difficult time differentiating between the two. A pained cry from the figure on the bed, and amber eyes were looking at him for direction. “I'm going to need a suture kit, clamp, surgical scissors, and plenty of towels. Get them in the warmer.”

 

The blond nodded, relieved to have something to focus on. Virgil watched as his brother gave the woman's hand a light squeeze before moving off to fetch the gear. Another cry came from the woman and he offered her his hand to replace the one that left.

 

“-hurts!” Scared eyes found his as her breathing faltered.

 

“I know, just keep breathing, focus on me. In and out, you're doing great.” He let the calming baritone sooth her panic as the contraction hit the midpoint, watching her gradually gain control for the next minute.

 

Gordon returned, depositing the surgical tools on the tray the elder brother had set up. The blankets were quickly shoved into a warmer normally used for drying soaked clothes when necessary. Task complete, the aquanaut returned to the woman's side, taking her hand as she cried out again.

 

Virgil placed a drape over her legs, trying to recall all the steps he would need to take once the baby arrived. The water had broken clear, but without a proper monitor, it was too soon to tell how the infant was doing. They needed John. The storm raging outside Thunderbird 2 was distorting their communications, however, allowing some communication, but little else.

 

Snapping out of his thoughts, he took in a sharp breath. “Alright, Alyssa, I can see the head. You’re almost done.” She gave him a weary smiles, her face strained with pain and exhaustion. “Gordon, help her sit up a bit-”

 

As his brother moved an arm around her shoulders, she let out a cry, sending a wince across the blond’s face as she gripped his hand. The medic was on auto as the small form slipped farther out, steady hands catching the head. “Whoa! Okay, one more push!” She complied, the shoulders and body falling into his open hands. “Gordon, grab a towel.”

 

The towel appeared, laying across his brother's open arms. Virgil placed the silent infant in the younger man's open arms, catching the surprise that flitted across his face. He quickly went to work clamping off the umbilical cord. He finally breathed as the baby gave a wailing cry.

 

Virgil nodded to Gordon, sending him and the baby over to the tearful mother. The smile under twinkling amber eyes almost made him laugh. “It’s a boy!” Gordon lgently lowered the sniffling bundle onto the woman waiting arms.

 

He gave her a soft tap to the knee, drawing her attention. “Just a little more to do and then we’ll get you two to the hospital.” She gave a tired ‘Thank you’ before turning her attention back to her baby.

 

A few hours later, Gordon was grinning at him from the co-pilot's seat. Virgil tried his best to ignore him, focusing in the flight path before him.

“You are amazing!” That wasn't quite what he was expecting, squirming as his little brother continued. “I mean it! Virgil, you delivered a baby!”

 

He couldn't help the smile. “Don't forget, you helped.”

 

“Yeah, but you did most of the work. Not everyday you get to help bring a new life into the world.” Gordon turned back to the view outside Thunderbird 2, the smile light and content with the outcome of the day.

 

He shook his head, leaning back into the seat and let the warm feeling of a job well done seep into his chest. “Nope, nothing like it.”


End file.
